Aaron and Emily: 52 Pickup
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Viper, do I really need to say more? HP ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here, not tired even though I was walking around Boston all day. Ok this episode of Criminal Minds has got to be one of my all time favorites. While Viper is a creep who makes me feel the need to shower, throw up and then shower again, watching Jordan and Emily mess with him, so great! Now we all know what Em has to do and how Viper reacts to her and we know how 'boss' Hotch reacted. Let's see how 'boyfriend' Hotch reacts. Who else thinks this is going to be awesome? Have fun!

Disclaimer: I'm in Boston, not where the show is filmed but still, I haven't found anything that says I own the show so what does that tell you?

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily shook herself as they left Viper behind, though she waited until they were out of the man's line of sight.

"I feel gross." Emily muttered.

"A shower might help with that." Morgan said.

Emily shook her head. "I'm thinking never talking to Viper again might be the only thing to help." she looked at Hotch. "You're quiet."

Morgan smirked. "He's talking himself out of going back and decking Viper for looking at you like that."

"Damn straight." Hotch ground out.

"You never struck me as the jealous type Aaron." Emily said.

Hotch took a breath. "I'm not but no woman should be looked at like they're a piece of meat. He deserves to have his teeth knocked in and the fact that we're dating makes the urge even stronger."

Emily stopped when they reached the SUV and stood in front of Hotch.

"Relax Aaron, that's not the first time I've been looked at that way." Emily said. "And we both know it won't be the last."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Hotch said, still wanting to wipe the look off Viper's face.

"I don't expect you to." Emily said. "But you can't go around hitting every guy that looks at me in a way you don't like. I think the Bureau might frown at that."

"She's right man." Morgan said. "And if we could get away with that, imagine what I'd do to that tech guy Kevin Lynch."

Hotch and Emily both laughed at that. It was no secret, even though Kevin had backed away, Morgan did not like the guy.

Emily looked back at Hotch. "Better?"

Hotch nodded. "For now, can't say the same if we see him again."

Emily smiled. "Well then I guess that makes all of us hoping we don't. Right Morgan?"

Morgan smirked. "Oh no. I want to see Hotch deck this guy. He needs someone to hit him."

Emily groaned as Hotch returned Morgan's smirk.

"You're not helping Derek." Emily said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"We need to bait him with someone he sees as a challenge." Morgan said, already knowing how they had to pick. This could be fun.

"To study his style up close and personal is going to take someone that he's already attracted to." Reid said, a smirk crossing his face as all eyes turned on Emily.

Emily noticed this. She looked between Reid and Morgan before turning to Hotch, hoping for some help but one look at his face and she knew he knew this was their only way.

"Ahh," she said. "oh this is really gonna suck."

"You're not the only one it's going to suck for Em." Dave said, aiming his smirk at Hotch.

"Can it Dave." Hotch said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily sighed as she took her suit jacket off and hung it up in the locker the local PD had given her. She was not looking forward to this. She looked up at a knock on the door.

"Emily?"

Emily smiled. "Come in Aaron."

Hotch stepped into the locker room and over to Emily.

"You're ok with this right?" Hotch asked.

Emily moved to take out her earrings. "Yeah I'll be fine. Sadly I've dated people worse then Viper."

Hotch's eye brows shot up. "Wow."

"You're ok with this right?" Emily turned Hotch's question on himself.

Hotch crossed his arms. "Dave has said he's going to make sure that once you leave here I don't."

Emily smiled. "It'll be fine. At least this you don't have to listen to."

Hotch nodded. "There is that, though I'm not sure if that's good or bad really."

"Is something going on with Jordan?" Emily asked switching topics before she forgot.

Hotch frowned, not sure what Emily meant. Emily explained and Hotch told her a brief outline of what happened. Emily nodded and asked how long Jordan was going to be in the dog house. Hotch said until she can prove she's competent.

"That's gonna be tricky if you're scrutinizing her every move." Emily said.

Hotch kept a straight face. "You seem to do just fine."

Emily laughed lightly. "I think in order for Jordan to prove she's good at this job, it's not gonna happen under a magnifying glass. You're gonna have to give her the opportunity."

Hotch gave Emily a look. "You have something in mind?"

Emily smiled. "Let her come with me tonight." Hotch went to protest. "Think of it this way, Jordan gets to prove she can do this AND I won't be alone with Viper."

Hotch clamped his mouth shut. She had him there. "Alright but I want to know exactly how she did afterwards."

Emily nodded. "Deal." she looked at her dress. "You know I was gonna wear this on our date when we got home but I think I might have to burn it after tonight. I'll never look at it the same again."

Hotch walked to Emily's side and looked at the dress. "Bit short don't you think?"

Emily cocked a brow at Hotch. "Aaron,"

Hotch backed off. He knew that tone. "Fine, I'll leave and let you finish getting ready."

Emily's smile returned. "Thank you. Now go let Jordan know she has to get ready too."

Hotch looked over his shoulder before giving Emily a quick kiss.

"What was that for?" Emily asked.

Hotch shrugged. "Luck."

Emily shook her head, laughing quietly as Hotch left the locker room. She picked one hell of a man.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch stood next to Dave, fists clenched in pockets as they watched Emily and Jordan get ready to leave.

"Unclenched Aaron." Dave whispered. "These cops may not be trained to read behavior but they aren't stupid."

"I really don't like this Dave, you know that." Hotch said, trying to will himself to relax at least some what.

"She'll be fine and Jordan's got her back." Dave said. "You don't have to worry."

Hotch sighed. "I know but you didn't see the way Viper looked at her."

"We both know that Emily isn't going to let that creep do anything." Dave said. "She may not be armed but I've seen her kick Morgan's ass at hand to hand."

Emily and Jordan turned to leave and Hotch saw Emily give him a small nod and smile that he did his best to return. Reid and Morgan left not long after. Once the four were gone, Hotch sighed again and sat down in the nearest chair. Dave took pity on the man and started talking about other parts of the case to get his mind off of what Emily was doing.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily stood with Jordan as they watched Reid climb into the back of the ambulance with Austin. They looked at each with raised brows.

"He gave her his number while we were at the bar." Morgan said joining them.

The two women looked at him. "Reid?"

Morgan nodded. "Reid. The kid can charm anyone with that magic of his. Austin ate it right up, though I think she genuinely likes him."

Emily smiled as the ambulance pulled away. "Well good for him. It's about time."

Jordan nodded her agreement. Morgan walked over to Dave and Hotch and Jordan faced Emily.

"Thank you for talking Hotch into letting me come." Jordan said.

Emily shook her head. "I told you, I know what it's like having to be the new one and having to prove yourself. I just told him you needed the chance."

Jordan smiled. "And I'm guessing he didn't want you alone with Viper."

Emily laughed and nodded. "Yeah there's that too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Hotch looked up from his book to see Emily heading for the trash in the kitchen.

"What are you throwing away?" Hotch asked.

Emily looked at him over his shoulder. "The dress."

Hotch shook his head and stood up to stop her. "Em, don't. There's nothing wrong with the dress."

"No there's lots wrong with the memories that go with it though." Emily said.

Hotch took the dress from Emily and placed it on the counter before pulling Emily into his arms.

"I'm sure we could create new memories for it that would make you completely forget the old ones." Hotch said.

Emily smiled, placing her arms around Hotch's neck. "Is that right?"

Hotch nodded. "It is."

"Well then Agent Hotchner, I think I'll take you up on that." Emily said before closing the gap between them.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Reid sat in his living room talking with Austin on the phone.

"So you really quit the bar." Reid said.

"I really quit the bar." Austin said.

"What are you going to do now?" Reid asked

"I don't know, you have any ideas?" Austin said

Reid thought. "Well there are plenty of things around you that you could get degrees for."

"What if I don't want to stay in Georgia?" Austin said.

Reid frowned. "Where would you go?"

"Know of any available apartments in D.C.?" Austin asked.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Hehe, cliff hanger. Well sort of. That was a hint that no we haven't seen the last of Austin. Writing a jealous Hotch was fun. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks as always for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Watching AMAs. Please let Taylor Swift or Lady Gaga win!!! Great story, and I really really love Austin. Kisses!~Sarah!!


End file.
